Users Alliances
Please follow these rules, so every user can have a space for their alliance, and the page loads faster for everyone: To edit, just press the "EDIT" button on the top left side of the page. It's better to edit in source mode, so, click on the "source tab" at the top right, and then add your alliance at the bottom using the following text: 'name of the alliance here' or use an Slider Picture Gallery: Image 1 here.png| caption text here Image 2 here.png| caption text here Image 3 here.png| caption text here Description about your alliance here :Requirements here: *requirement 1 here *requirement 2 here *requirement 3 here JUST COPY AND PASTE the text (it's not a form to fill) at the bottom of the page and modify it with your own alliance info. Then to apply the changes just click on 'Publish' or if you want to see a preview of the changes first click on the 'Preview' 'button. That's all! After the admins has checked your alliance information, it will be added to the front main page, inside 'Community Table'. :'Remember: *Add your alliance on this page only, DO NOT CREATE A SEPARATE PAGE, it will be deleted. *Always add new alliances AT THE BOTTOM, respecting the actual order of the list. *You must upload your pictures before you can use them . *Please, upload only 2 pictures per alliance, and set the size of the thumbnail to 150px max, or use a Slider Picture Gallery for placing more pictures. *If you want to highlight a text use the 'font' tag with the color you desire as following: Text here *If you need any further help, or have a question or query, just ask it on any of the admin's message walls. Alliances List __TOC__ 'Galaxy Gangster' Galaxy Gangster (a.k.a. “GG1”) is a friendly, helpful and battle active top ranking alliance on Galaxy Life. Despite it accomplishment on the leader board, the alliance like to keep a positive manner to all it members, allies and rivals. English is it official language. Galaxy Gangster 2 (a.k.a. “GG2”) is their secondary alliance for trainees, amateurs and super attackers on vacations. Regardless of cheats in this game, Galaxy Gangster is against cheating and will not cheat under any circumstances. However, Galaxy Gangster will fight dirty if the other side starts playing dirty first in war. It is also against bad language and behavior because of underage members. Galaxy Gangster’s goals are accomplishments in war while creating a sociable environment for friends and families. Galaxy Gangster is always at the lookout for new talented and active player. If you can fight and have a good sense of humor, look no further, this might be the best group for you. All players must contact a current galaxy gangster member for interview to be accepted into this alliance! ''' '''Helghan Empire Join the Helghast to fight for their cause in claiming their rightful place in the universe, not just in their own, but also in Galaxy Life. Show the enemies that the Helghan Empire will expand its glory forever and overthrow the alliances at the top of the Leaderboards. :How to Join: :::::: Location: Calla System, coordinates- (360,198) -Must be level 30 or higher. Below 30 is unacceptable. -Must be active, all inactives will be kicked out unless over level 100 -Must have at least level 3 or higher units from Laboratory Killzone.jpg|Resist all ISA influence from other alliances. We will not tolerate any ISA members. 2169 killzone-2-scolar-visari-wallpaper.jpg|Scholar Visari, Autarch and Founder of the Helghan Empire. (2307-2359? Deceased) Colonel_Radec.png|Colonel Mael Radec, Leader of the Helghast Forces. (Deceased) 250px-Admiral_Orlok.jpg.jpg|Admiral Orlock, Commander in Chief of the Helghan military (Deceased) 300px-Jorhan_Stahl.jpg|Jorhan Brimve Stahl, Chairman/CEO of Stahl Arms. (Deceased?) 632px-MAWLR_rear_WEB.jpg|MAWLR: The Mightiest and Largest War Machine Built for War. Helghast_Irradiated.png|Current Status of Helghan: Irradiated by Pertrusite. Kz3_planet_helghan-1-.jpg|Planet Helghan before the irratiation Laws of Helghan: "These laws from the words of Visari, our Founding Father, are meant to help us to become the one that are rightful in our place in the universe. We serve him under his 3 words: Pride, Purpose, Power." *Swear an oath that you'll do your duty as a soldier that you will fight in every war under the rule of your Autarch. *Helghan will not tolerate the attack on other alliance. Unless, they've attack us so many time for our resources or that they declare war on us. *Never attack the General's planet or colonies. Punishment is permanent kick out and Radec's avengence. *Double your efforts in war, don't be lazy. Punishment for laziness in war will be kickout or demotion. *For the safety of our people in our homes, the senate has now considered limiting the levels of captains to limit the number of wars people keep declaring. *If we lose a war, we'll never forget: We didn't lose, and we had lost nothing. They took away nothing. The lost lives we left on the battlefield, the ones that we sent to fight, have died for honor. We still stand victorious, letting all the alliances that attack us know they've failed to break the Helghast arms. Our loss is just our beginning for reconstruction, to give us time to think what we did wrong in our fights. *By the attention of Jordan Stahl, all Nuclear weaponry and Green Berets be assigned to destroy only high level players on enemy alliances. *All captains cannot declare war against alliances that are higher than us, unless they're attacking our alliance like a parasite. Low ranking or Similar ranks of alliances shall be declared war on immediately. The Autarch demands that you shall not attack such powerful alliances without his permission. Fight for belgium! Alliances Logo.png|our alliance logo Starlinator.png|our alliance character Colossus.png|a colossus Falcon.png|you will need these!! 255301_335215559899190_849122032_n.jpg|we win most wars Star Base 5.png|join and at long last you will get this!!!!!! Hey guys, this is Zander speaking! i'm the general of fight for belgium. fight for belgium! is an alliance for everyone that loves and respects belgium. you must also be active in wars. members that give us much war points will be promoted to captain. how to join? Captain conditions: * if i think you're a good player, you will be promoted to captain *level 7-9 starbase *1000+ warpoints *level 50+ Private conditions: *all units except zeppelin and collosus unlocked *level 20+ Rules: #'NEVER attack other members #allways do your best in wars #don't declare wars, the general will decide. (see also rule 4) #If you want to declare a war, ask the general in facebook page #not respecting this rules will get you fired We will only recruit members of levels 20+, and if we lose a war because you where not active, you will be kicked. you can just search us in the rank or search my coords in the system view (165,848), so wath are you waiting for! Die Angriffslust WE ARE RECRUITING!!!! :Joining conditions: *At least lvl 80. *Collosus unlocked. *You must be very active in wars. To contact our members we add them as facebook friends. If you didn't get warpoints for 3 wars we'll kick you out (exept if you tell us a valid reason before you missed those wars). Our current rank is 1612. We won 51 wars and lost 3, 2 of them where 0-0 because our opponents where completely down before be could get any warpoints (tie=lose). We you reach 10.000 warpoints you'll get promoted to captain. 'Elite Assasins' We are the Elite Assasins we never give up until the end!!!!We have alot of wars and would like more people to join our alliance. When you do join here are the requirements. Also when you join, join the group Elite Assasins Requirements for Captains. #'Add the Group Elite Assasins' #'Add me, My Email is Kevin189995@yahoo.com' #'Must have at least 2 or higher lv 7 Star Bases' #'Must be Lv 125 +' #'Also Must be Active and earn alot of War Points' Requirements for Normal Members. *User must be lv 30 or higher. *User must have a lv 5 or higher Star Base. *Must be active and help in the warAlliances 'Vikings Killer' Vikings killer is one of the best alliances yet, we got 1k war points in 3 days. Dont turn away just because were currently only level 3, we are recruiting, and the two people with the highest war points (other than general), get the captain rank. There are no requirements, just if you dont have at least 1 war point within the first three wars you will be kicked! There are wealthy rewards for active members...... JOIN NOW! Type on the search EXACTLY THIS: Vikings killer and choose the one with that name. JOIN NOW!!!!!!!!!! 'Watch Out!' We are a new alliance thats looking for players who play almost everyday. Our goal? Beat the best alliance and be the best alliance in the galaxy history! :Requirements for you to join are: #You must have Unlocked Falcons. #You must be active. #You must have at least 1 colony! 'Philippine Galaxy' We respect Phillippines! we fight for our members! we also want to be great! we respect each other, We don't GIVE UP! The alliance is now open. -INACTIVE- The alliance is on Facebook Requirements: #Never attack Members! #Must be level 19+ #Must be active on wars #Unlocked Raider,The Mole, and Falcon #No cheaters! Members: 7/50 Info: Description is fixed on the in-game, you may now join on our alliance, newly joined lower levels must level up in 3 days or be kicked out! Rules: #Do not attack Members #Will always 'kicked out when 1 week of inactive #Follow requirements For more updates, visit my account Privates are: level 15-70 Captains (3 only) are: level 71-Above '~Drulgo The Great Destroyer 'FUERZA C' alliance.PNG|members Image 2 new 2.png| caption text here alli 2.PNG|small info new.PNG|wars new 2.PNG|rewards Very active :Requirements here: *IF you are lvl 15 you can join *Have a Starbase *Very active 'LORD OF DA GALAXY' Hey Earthlings, this is King Yash Pinto here. Join my Home-Town Alliance, Wins 137, Losses 25, Level 67, War Points of the Alliance 2.213K, Rank 55. Best War Points of Lord's in a War 118K War Points. It has a level 450+(General), level 400+(Captain Robot-Rocket) & level 375+(Captain Matej as well as Captain Bobioc), level 300+ (4 Captains), level 200+ (6 members few Captains too) as well as 12 of them are level 100+ The Lord's( as we love to say) is always at the lookout for new talented and super-active attacking players. If you can fight & give your best & have a good sense of humor, look no further, this is the best alliance for you. Most War Points Contributed: *'Gladiator General Baxter 389K WP's' *'King Yash 315K WP's' *'Captain Joe 258K WP's' ' ' Captains: *'30K+ WP's' *'Super-Active' *'''''Post on my wall: "Yashpinto's Wall" Requirements: *'Level 150+ ' *'Super-Active' *'Super-Attackers' *'No Cheating' Rules: *'Never Attack a Alliance Member' *'Always be prepared for war' *'Always participate during a war ' *'Have a Strong Defense' *'No Cheating' How To Join: *''Post to my wall: "Yashpinto's Wall" '' '' GALAXY DROBOT GALAXY DROBOT is an alliance for everyone. Our goal is to get all alliance medails and get to a high level. Our general, Garchomp9 have the Colossus activaded! Are you interesed? This are the coordinates: 733,801 in the purple Nitenadi system. The planet of our general is the planet of Garchomp9. Drobot 5.jpg|GALAXY DROBOT official logo. 143px-Starling Normal.png|We are looking for more members. Colossus.png|We use these! Gl falcon 2.png|Whit the Falcons, we destroy defences easy. Unknown-4.jpeg|This is our dangerous weapon! Purple planet.png|We love this planet! Mercs secret.png|We think that these are powerful support. Colossus.png|Our generals unit. The_Mole.png|The unit for the Captains. Falcon.png|The unit for the Super Captains. S-Trike.png|The unit for the Privates. Hoover_Ufo.png|The unit for the Super Privates. Our strategy is to destroy first defenses with Starlinators and Falcons, and then destroy the other buildings. Our lower members uses S-Trikes and Moles often. The specialty of our alliance are the S-Trikes, Falcons and Colossus. Our generals favorite and best unit is the Colossus and he destroys all kinds of buildings with it. Requirements for Privates. * Level 15.' *'S-Trikes activated.' *'Starbase LV.4''' Requirements for Super Privates: *'Level 30' *'Hoover-Ufo's activated' *'Starbase LV.4' Requirements for Captains *'Starbase LV.5' *'Level 35.' *'Mole activated.' Requirements for Super Captains: *'Starbase LV.6' *'Level 50.' *'Falcon activated.' A super member is a member that get more attention than other members. Rules: '-Not attack members.' ' -You re kicked out if you do nothing for our alliance.' ' -No cheaters.' ' -Not make war, our general make all times a war.' Things that we like Our members have often the same favorite things. So, we like the purple planet and the Skull Nuke. Our general inside a purple system. 'And we use Skull Nukes in all our wars. From the Mercenaries we are each a fan. How to join: Go to my planet and click on the alliance-Starlings. Send a request to my alliance and i will accept you if you have the requirements. LEGION OF DARKNES LEGION OF DARKNES is an alliance that wants to be the best in galaxy life. For now we are in the post 7134. We are level 16 one of our captains have colossus. You need to be active and have unlocked S-trike on level 4 and be level 80 for be a soldier. To be a captain you have to have unlocked colossus and level 150. Our general is at coordinates ITAL LL NE 216.78 Requirement for Soldiers: '- Level 80' '- S-Trikes LVL 4' '- Starbase LVL 6 ' Requirements for Captains: '-Level 150' '-Colossus activaded.' '- Starbase LVL 7' 'CONQUER THE GALAXY' BOOM!! DOOM!! Galaxy Conqueror is recruiting!! We Liked Falcons and Colossus. We are still level 1, but we have good-defended bases. If you want to join, you must have VERY GOOD defended base and follow the requirements below. Generals accept people level 15, but must be level 16+ (level 16 can) in 3 days or be kicked out. Each player must participate in war. If a player was offline for 1-2 weeks or never participate in war, will be kicked out. Requirement for Captains: Sorry guys, the promotion for captains is closed because the general said there must be (maximum) 5 Captains. '''Req'uirement for Soldiers:' - Strong-defended Base - Level 15+ (Level 10 up level 10 must level up in 1 week or 5 days or kicked out) - Star Base Level 4+ '''Requirement for Supersoldiers:' - Strong-defended Base - Level 40+ (Level 30-39 is recognized as soldiers) Colossus.png|Our 1st favorite unit. We cut through bases with this stuff! Falcon.png|Our 2nd favorite unit. We destroy defenses with this unit, and it's like cutting potatoes! Starlinator.png|Our third favorite unit. Beware, defenses, we'll burn your butts off! BWAH.jpg|Actually this is not our favorite unit. But we liked this because of its chaos! - Star Base Level 5+ (if level 4 is recognized as Soldiers) - Falcons, Moles, S-Trikes unlocked Visit me for Facebook players: https://www.facebook.com/ken.ken.kenaldy To join alliance, go to my planet: Amorrim (311,10) L'ATAK FRANCAISE # If you want to join this alliance you must be level 200 and above. #Once you do your proof I'll put captain.. #And if I go I'll tell Captain put some rules to respect your level. *''My goal is that my alliance goes in the top 1000 top 100 alliances see, then as a general I tell you, do not disappoint me.'' Send me a request and I will accept incorporation. thank you. 'Annihalator' We focus on getting the most war points we can. We are strong but can get stronger! Join us and help us rack up more War Points! Current Members: 3/50 (limit) Anyone can join as long as they don`t attack members. And all members must try to be active in wars. Our goal is to have at least 10 members. We lost quite a few wars so far but when we get more members we will win lot's more. Alliance recruiting Hey Members, Myself Yash Pinto, Level 448 currently. I'm making an alliance called Lord of the Hounds I'm gonna make this Alliance in 2-3 days when I reach''' level 450'. Rules: '''Active for min 4 hours/day' Participate in war No Hacks No attacking members. Requirements: Level 350+ Captains: Top 4 Members P.S: Lower levels like 200+ are accepted with special permission from me. Anyone Interested in Joining, post below else Post at my a/c at agame.com or gamesgames. 'The Lord's' I had created a new alliance called The Lord's i need members for my alliance i'm on level 394 right now Rules :- no attacking to members no cheaters participation in wars Requirements:- level 150+ captains:- level 200+ and for other depends on their work to join contact me on this wiki or i play from agame.com username aliasgar if you want to add me on facebook username Rocker Ali thank you 'GL Fighters' We are GL Fighters gamesgames.com alliance, we want to be the best alliance, i will kick out anyone lazy. Rules:- *We want active playes, not lazy once. *no hackers Requirements to be a captian:- *Star Base level 7. *Colossus activated. *+level 60. Requirements to be a private:- *Star Base level 5. *Falcons activated. *+level 40 'Los Lavos' Requirments For privates Must Have Freeze Turret Must Be 15+ Must Have lvl 4 Starbase Unloecked Beetletank Requirments For Captain Must Be 30 Above Must Have Lvl 6 Starbase Must Have Starlinator And 3 Colonies 'The Raul and Alan' The Raul and Alan is a alliance me and my friend, Alan, made. Its an alliance that you have to be active for five wars or you're kicked out, unless you have a good reason to be absent. Captain - Level 40+, Must have at least 4 colonies with 2 at least star base level 4 with all units for that star base level, main planet must be star base level 5 with all units except for starlinator, collosus, and zepplin and must have a mortar, and Mines and compact houses must be at least level 7. Private - Level 15+, Must have at least 1 colony with star base level 2 and must have Marine, Looter, Flamethrower, Bazooka, (I know I skipped Kamikaze) S-Trike, and Beetle tank. Main planet must be Star base level 4 with laser tower, freeze turret, and missile launcher. Units are all except for falcon, starlinator, collosus, and zepplin. (If it doesnt accept your request, keep on trying) 'Galaxyraders' In this alliance we focus on attacking the opponent before they attack use so that we have the advantage because they would be short of resources and then it would make it difficult for them to attack. :Requirements: *Proper defence needed, including wall and bunkers full with falcons, or coloseus *Star base level 5 or above *Be active and get at least 3000 points a month *No Cheating Ninja Warriors We are friendly,helpful members! We need more members to win more wars for up-more ranks and to be top rank in leaderboard! Your helps is just to click and join my alliance and do me a favour! GreenBrt.png|Our respected units 192px-S-trike Ad3.jpg|WE always like to use this unit,since its producing time is short. 670px-6,667,0,360-Front Banner Test 2.png|Cool picture Hi all and all!.jpg|Congrulations for joining our alliance.Wish you enjoy the alliance 670px-6,667,0,360-Star Base Lvl 9 Ad.png|Are you ready to let your buildings at level max condition??!! Base 9 destroyed.JPG|One of our private attacking! REQUIREMENTS AND RULES: 1.Player level condition:80levels + needed 2.Star Base level 7 or above (one planet or above) 3.At least unlock colossus (one planet or above) 4.No cheats are allowed or not will be reported 5.Do not attack own members 6.Do not inactive in wars unless having reasonable reasons 7.Private can be promoted to a captain depends on how hard the players work! NOTICE:If any players need to join our alliance without having above condition also can be approved if discuss with me in wiki or facebook.You also can add me in facebook Nicholaslim Tengho or Suryaansh Kamboj (recommended) or Doriz Guzman for further information! Your cooperation is important to us! Anymistaken for my typing please forgive me,Thanks! New galaxy empire This allianjce is an alliance for beginner. No alleaza accepts you because you are low level for them? No problem, we will accept enough of the simple requirements Requirements to enter and not be expelled: Have unlocked at least 5 units Having completed the mission 'Save the starlings' No cheating or HachingDo not attack other members (the first two times I will not expel) Requirements to become captains and retain the charge: Have unlocked at least 10 units. Having the armored beetle or the S-trike lv 2 Having beaten Reptice Have at least 1 colony Avera Starbase of the main planet to at least level 4 and that of the first colony to lv 2 Do not attack other members (just once and you will return to be private Get at least 15 points in war except in special cases Richisdere the position in the groupIn some cases I might accept some members and appoint captains, although not fulfill all the adaptions. Guests can also ask your friends to join in this alliance. Is also strictly prohibited, once entered, exit by the alliance, once out of every remaining member will have to attack, if he can, the traitor. Sorry for my mistakes I invite all the members of this wiki to correct me.( so my english improove) The PowerfuLINDIA Category:Alliances Category:Users Images